Synthetic Heart
by Peppy220
Summary: Just something that me and DoctorBeck made. Special for you guys! It's just gonna be a short story so don't expect long chapters. Also, here it has nothing to do with any of my other stories, and Mike is a guy here. Summary-What happens when the big security guard, Requiem, meets the eyes of a vixen named Cry? Will his heart melt or will he be broken hearted?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is something that me and DocterBeck came up with. I have been really exited to post this so here it goes!**

**I have to give credit to DoctorBeck though, she did all the work. I just gave her an OC and edited.**

**So this is technically her story, and I appreciate her hard work that she put into it.**

**(btw my OC is Cry!)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Requiem sat at a table by the restaurant's doors, surveying the area for anyone breaking in or attacking so Mike doesn't need to work tonight. He hummed a tune he learned from YouTube when Mike wasn't at work a few days ago. He heard whimpering coming from the backroom, so he quickly sprung up to investigate. The others watched form the camera tablet.

The rest of the gang were in Mike's office talking.

"It's sure nice of Requiem to watch the restaurant for you Mike." Kitana said, sitting on the desk.

Mike nodded in response. She glanced at the tablet and saw the black lizard himself going to the backroom.

"Hey guys, i think Requiem heard something." Mike said. Requiem looked at the camera and made a gesture saying ″ill handle it. ″

Mike stared for a few moments before looking back at the tensed group. "Don't worry, he's got it." Mike assured them, the gang calmed and resumed talking.

"Hey guys, why do you think Requiem takes the security job at night?" Asked Chica.

"Because Mike is too lazy to do it himself." Said Storm crossing her arms and smirking at Mike.

"Hey," Mike said holding up his hands, "I didn't ask him do do it."

"Yeah, and he still feels obliged to do it." Storm uncrossed her arms and sat down on the table with Kitana.

"Phft, whatever." Mike leaned back in his chair.

The room was silent until Chica asked a question.

"Mike, can I ask you a question?" She said holding her hands.

"Shoot." He said with his hat tipped on his forehead.

"…Have you ever had a crush before?" She giggled as she glanced at the tablet.

Mike jumped out of his day dream, "Wh-what!" He looked around frantically.

His eyes landed on Storm and he blush a little but snapped out of it, the others chuckled at his reaction. He laughed too, and laid back in his chair.

"Yeah, once…" Mike said confidently.

"When?" Storm asked curiously.

"Not gonna tell." He winked at her.

**This is only gonna be a short story, so the chapters will also be short. Hope you guys don't mind!**

**I hope you loved this as much as I did, thanks for reading!**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2)

Requiem walked into the backroom and looked around for the source of the whimpering and soon found it. Under the table sat a female wolf/vixen animatronic curled up into a ball crying. Requiem frowned and sat next to her.

"Why are you crying Madame?" The lizard asked gently, causing her to jolt up and face him, almost hitting her head on the table.

"W-who are you?" she asked sniffling.

"My name is Requiem, and what be yours Madame?" He asked kindly and gently.

"My name is... W-well, was... j-just call me cry..." She said. "I-I'm crying cause...c-cause..." She burst back into sobbing.

Requiem winced in pity. He hugged her, and rubbed her back gently. "Shh, shhh, don't wallow in sadness miss Cry...its ok now... you're safe" He cooed gently, her sobbing stopped slowly and became a light sniffle.

She looked up and they just stared into each other's eyes. "Are you ok now miss Cr-"

Requiem was cut off as Cry kissed him on the lips passionately. He widened his eyes but just held on and continued to kiss. Cry Gasped and stopped kissing, and blushed brightly.

"I-I'm soo sorry..." Requiem gently grabbed her chin and made her look up at him, he was blushing too but was smiling kindly.

"It's ok Miss Cry... "He said, and he smiled even wider when he saw her continuous streams of tears stop.

They cuddled and talked for a few hours before falling asleep in each other's arms. Back in the office, everyone was staring at the tablet, crying with joy. They hugged each other like kids and danced around.

(Couple days later)

Requiem stood by the stage where the gang performed, scanning the faces of the adults for any law violators. He spots a man whose name is Victor Ramirez, he was convicted of murder 6 times, but it ended up him being falsely accused all 6 times. Requiem walks to the 50 year old and rests a hand on his shoulder.

"Evening Mr. Ramirez, fine day isn't it?" Requiem asked kindly.

Mr. Ramirez jolted at the fact he knew his name. He nods. Requiem (his nick name :3) was going to comfort the falsely accused man when he heard Cry shriek. He quickly ran to the west hall way, where the yell came from. He saw 3 young adult males kicking her back as she lay curled up and sobbing.

"C'mon b***, get up!" The leader of the trio said as he kicked her back hard, denting it.

She yelped and continued crying. Requiem felt intense anger boil inside him, something in his circuits switched on as he became taller, to about 9 feet, his claws became 2 feet long, his teeth became separated, and his eyes became pitch black with red pinpricks.

"DIE!" Requiem yelled in a distorted, demonic tone before roaring so loudly and terrifyingly, every kid screamed in horror.

Requiem became invisible and ripped the leader's head off like a cork, blood spilling everywhere, he slashed the remaining 2 into pieces, and in his rage and bloodlust, became visible and began eating the corpses. After the gang safely escorted all the families out, they saw Requiem. Freddy ran to Requiem and punched him in rage.

"WHY DID YOU DO TH-" he stopped when he saw the lizard eating the corpses.

Requiem stood up and turned to Freddy, looking down cause of his own height, and snarled. Cry saw everything and stood between them, holding out her arms to shield Requiem.

"STOP! DON'T HURT HIM, he saved me... "She said as her endless tear streams returned and she turned and hugged the tall lizard.

Requiem hugged back, and for the first time ever, he sobbed.

"I-I'm sorry I d-did that... wh-when I get angry... m-my killer mode k-kicks in..." The gang looked sad, because they remember Requiem explaining his terrible past as a puppet killer.

Cry looked up to him and stopped crying, only to kiss him on the lips again like when they met. He stopped as well and blushed.

"I don't care if you are a killing machine, cause I ll-lo... I-I-I... I lo-lo...I lo-" Cry was stopped by Requiem, who kissed on the lips back.

"Thank you... I do too..."


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3)

It was a Sunday night and mike was on vacation so Requiem obliged to do night watch, even though the others begged him not too, since he already does night watch every night so mike can slack off and have fun. He sat at the table he usually sat at by the stage, with his girlfriend Cry, whom he calls Crylia, sits next to him.

"C'mon Recky, you don't have to work tonight, take a break please?" Cry begged, using puppy eyes and a cute voice to get more effect.

Requiem sighed.

"No, I'm sorry Crylia, but I have too, cause mike isn't here and you and the gang can have fun." Requiem said with no emotion, not effected by Cry's attempt to be cute.

(btw, cry's endless tears only happen when requiem isn't around :3) She sighs and kisses his cheek.

"Then I'll stay with y-" She was cut off as a huge rock shattered the front doors.

Requiem stood up and had Cry hide under the table.

"Stay here my love, don't leave unless I say ok?" He asked. She nodded, slightly trembling.

Requiem got up and disappeared. He silently crept to the door and saw 3 masked men walk into the restaurant, bared to the teeth in weapons.

"You guys get the suit... I'll watch to see if any of the robots come to us." The shortest masked man said, raising his custom AK-47.

The other 2 ran into the backroom. Requiem used this to his advantage and reappeared and pounced on the short man.

"Tell me, why are you here!" Requiem asked, holding his claw on the man's throat.

The man cried softly and responded.

"Me and my 2 friends were...abusing my friends daughter and we...stuffed her into a suit here... "He said shakily.

Requiem's oil boiled inside him in rage?

"WhAt?" He asked in a deathly calm voice, which was distorting demonically. He didn't let the man answer as he slit his throat and stood up.

"Cameron, she's not he-" The tall masked man said as the 2 walked out of the backroom, to see their friend dead.

The lead man stepped over to Requiem.

"That wasn't very nice, no matter... have you seen a animatronic vixen/wolf around?" The man asked calmly. He took his mask off and Requiem scanned his face.

Requiem was at his peak of anger when he figured who the man was, he was Cry's Father. Requiem got into his killer mode and snarled.

"YoU b***!" He yelled demonically.

Cry ran to Requiem and hugged him to calm down, then met eyes with her father and froze in fear.

"Ah, Crystal, your alive" (Crystal=Cry's human name) Cry's father cooed sadistically.

Requiem jumped at him, but he dodged, making the lizard fall on and kill the other man. Requiem saw Cry's father throw a plasme emp grenade at Cry.

"NoOoOoO!" Requiem roared as he jumped and ran to cry, pushed her away and took the grenade head on, it over loaded his systems and he fell limply, barely alive.

"NOOOO REQUIEM!" Cry screamed.

She looked at her father, who was laughing maniacally. She growled and 2 Katanas appeared in her hands.

She teleported by her father and cuts off both his arms.

"This is for killing mom!"

The man cried out loud in pain. He got on both knees and cried looking at both of his arms now lifelessly laying on the floor

She stabs both swords deep into his chest.

"This is for killing me!" She pulls out the blade in her right hand and decapitates him, his head flying into bonnie, who just came up with the gang from the basement.

"AND THIS IS FOR KILLING MY BOYFRIEND!"

Bonnie blinked her eyes surprised at the head that just flown at him

She calms down and the Katana's disappear. She runs and slides on her knees to Requiem, resting his head on her lap.

"H-hey C-c-cry... D-d-ddid you k-k-kill your-r d-d-dad?" Requiem asked weakly, his voice box glitching.

She began to cry. "I did Rec... Please don't leave me, you all I have..." She whimpered.

Requiem slowly raised his arm and wiped away her tears as the gang ran to them, watching in sad silence.

"Don't c-c-cry mm-my sw-w-w-weet vix-x-xen... i l-love you... y-y-our my ev-ev-everything as w-w-well..." He said, smiling in reassurance.

She kissed him, trying not to cry. He rubbed her cheek as his arm fell and his eyes slowly dimmed off, he went limp. Cry hugged him, forcing herself not to sob, and eventually fails, wailing and sobbing sadly into her dead boyfriend's chest. The others stared in shock as their friend laid there lifeless. Bonnie kept staring at the blood that now stained his purple fur. The gangs faces were filled with shock, their mouths were opened wide. Chica cried into Freddy's fur. Kitana hugged Foxy. They wept silently for the loss of their friend. Mike didn't even know yet…


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been really busy!**

**Anyways, not much to say but I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

(Chapter 4)

Requiem wakes up in a dark room, his eyes adjust and he sees the room is old and heavily decaying. He hears metal feet shuffling behind him, he gets up and turns, greeted by a terrifying and heavily decayed golden animatronic Bunny. "Hello Requiem." The bunny says with a creepy yet familiar voice. Requiem flinches. "Wh-who are you... why am I here?" The lizard asks, remembering that he died. "All I can say is that im an old friend... I brought you here to help you... For you died, and I brought you 30 years into the future to revive you, you are dead right now." The bunny said calmly. Requiem just stood in shock at what he heard. Before he could respond, the bunny hugged him. "It's been too long, old friend, I have changed much, as you have changed not a bit." He said as he backed away. He tapped Requiem on the forehead and handed him a name tag. Requiem flinched when he read the name tag.

"Hello, my name is Michael Schmidt." Requiem slowly read aloud, not believing what he is reading. The bunny, now known as mike, smiled and nodded. "Long story, but you need to get back to the present, without you, I become this..." Mike said, gesturing to himself. Requiem became teary eyed as his vision blurred and whitened. "I'll see you again my friend." Mike said as Requiem was taken back to the present.

Requiem woke in the backroom. He looked at himself. He had no scales on his left leg and right arm, he had a lot of huge scar like holes on his chest, and his right eye was gone. He walked out of the backroom and saw Bonnie strumming his guitar on stage. Bonnie heard the door open and looked at Requiem in shock and happiness, mixed with horror due to the lizard's condition. "Requiem, is that you?" Bonnie asked in disbelief. Requiem nodded and walked up and hugged the bunny. He then stopped and looked at bonnie. "Wh-wHeRe ArE tH-ThE oThErS?" Requiem and Bonne winced at his broken and distorted voice. "Chica is in the kitchen, Foxy, Goldy, and Freddy are playing poker in the basement, Kitana, Storm, and Mike are in the cove watching TV, and Cry is mourning you in the supply closet." Bonnie explained. Requiem nodded and walked to the Kitchen.

Requiem walked into the kitchen and saw Chica, who shrieked and threw a pan at him. He grabbed the pan in mid-air and set it on the counter."Th-tHaT's No Wa-wAy tO tReA-EaT a FrIeNd." Requiem said. Chica gasped ad tackle hugged him. "OHMYGODREQUIEM! We thought you were dead!" Chica yelled in joy and shock. Requiem glitch laughed and hugged back. He left the Kitchen, waving to Chica before going, and went to the cove. He peeked through and saw the 2 animatronics and night guard watching a jump scare horror movie. He chuckled similar to Freddy and became invisible as he creped inside.

Kitana and Mike clinged to Storm who was eating popcorn, and watching the movie in a ″Not scared″ sort of way. As the jump scare happened, Requiem became visible, and roared at them as he stood over them. Kitana and Mike shrieked, Mike being the loudest, as Storm smirked at Requiem. "Your alive I see." Storm said as they 3 got up and hugged Requiem. Requiem went stiff as Mike hugged him, Mike noticed but decided to say nothing. Requiem waved to them and left the cove, he waved to bonne onstage as he walked to the basement door.

His feet made loud heavy thumps as he descended the stair case. Foxy noticed but thought it was bonnie. "Goddammit bonnie, if ye ar gunna play, wait till we are done!" Foxy yelled. "I dO-Don'T lIkE pOkEr Fo-fOxY. " Requiem said as he was at the bottom of the steps. The 3 looked at the lizard in disbelief. "R-Requiem? Is tha' really ye, lad?" Foxy asked, still in shock. Requiem smirked. " NoOoO iT-It'S b-B-b-BaRnY... oF-Of CoUrSe It'S mE." Requiem said sarcastically. The 3 chuckled and walked over to him. Requiem noticed Goldy smokeing a cigar. He fell on the floor laughing, glitching every so often. "It-iT's SmOkY tH-ThE bEaR!" He bellowed, laughing. He got up and man hugged everyone before going up the stairs.


End file.
